The Visit
by highland laurel
Summary: When Israel visits Mingo at Chota he undergoes a life-changing experience. Contains reference to the DB episode "The Peace Tree".
1. Chapter 1

The Characters from Daniel Boone belong to 20th Century Fox and Fespar Productions. All other characters belong to the author. She makes no money off of any of them.

The Visit

Chapter 1

"Mingo!" The high-pitched voice raised in excitement echoed through the Cherokee village. Everyone in the town turned to look at the little light-haired boy skipping across the log bridge with his tall father following closely behind. Ducking under the bearskin at his door, the owner of the name strode forward to meet his exuberant visitor.

Israel ran to the tall man and hugged him excitedly. All over the village faces split into smiles as they watched the affection flow between the man and the child. Daniel walked to Mingo's side and slapped his friend on his back.

"Remember last winter when you told me to bring Israel on a visit? Well, my friend, here we are. Me 'n Israel are on a long hunt and just happened to be goin' in this direction. So I brought him to see you. Couldn't hardly keep him from runnin' the last mile or two." Daniel's face was bright with his lopsided grin, his fatherly pride obvious in his sparkling green eyes.

"Mingo, Pa says you got a e-_normous_ bear hide nailed to your wall! He said the bear 'most killed you, but you got it with your knife. Did you? Did you kill it with your knife? I remember fixin' you up in our cabin. You was sure clawed up. Can I see it? Please?"

"Of course you may see it Israel, and everything else that my lodge contains. I am pleased to show you my home." Mingo's brown eyes glowed with love as he squeezed Israel's thin shoulder. Thirty seconds later Israel was pushing back the bear hide door and slipping into Mingo's small Cherokee lodge.

Daniel strode in right behind him to prevent his rambunctious younger child from rifling through all of Mingo's possessions willy-nilly. But for once Israel was too stunned to move. In the light of the unshuttered window his bright blue eyes sparkled. He took in the stacks of books, the child's buckskin leggings and beaded shirt, the willow frame bed covered in hides, the willow chair, and the fire pit. On a small shelf was folded the flannel shirt Rebecca had made for him last Christmas. Beside it sat Jemima's gift of a small flat rock painted with an owl. His own gift of a semi-round rag ball sat beside it.

In the corner near the door stood Mingo's rifle, his shot pouch wrapped around the barrel. His whip hung coiled on a peg above it. His buckskin pack lay on the floor beside the rifle. As Israel slowly turned his eyes fell on the bear hide tacked beside the door, just as his father had told him. He stared at it several seconds, the two men in the doorway exchanging looks of amusement.

"Geminy, Mingo, that sure _was_ a big bear," Israel whispered in awe.

"Yes, Israel, he was the largest bear I have seen in a very long time. And he looked even larger while he was trying to kill me!"

Israel looked up into Mingo's face, his own face lit with horror at the thought. He rushed into Mingo's arms and hugged the Cherokee so hard that the buttons on his jacket pressed into the tall man's leg uncomfortably. Mingo released the child and stepped back a pace.

"What are your plans now, Daniel? Are you and Israel tracking a particular animal or are you just on a lengthy jaunt into the woods?" Mingo's smile indicated that he had fairly caught the tall frontiersman. Daniel's smile wordlessly admitted Mingo's assumption. Just then Monlutha entered Mingo's lodge, his bright dark eyes alight with happiness.

"Israel, did you come to see my village?" Menewa's tall son glowed with pride.

"Sure did, Monlutha. Pa's been promisin' to show me Mingo's lodge forever, and now we fin'lly came. Can I see your house?"

Monlutha nodded and Israel turned to look up at his father. "Can I Pa? Can I?"

Daniel nodded, then called after his scampering son, "Don't go touchin' everything in Menewa's lodge, Israel. Remember your manners or your ma'll skin me when she finds out. And she'll skin you too!"

Mingo's eyes watched the two boys trot across the distance and disappear into Menewa's lodge. Then he turned to the friend at his side. "Why don't you leave Israel with me for a few days, Daniel? Then you can have your 'long hunt' in peace and get it out of your system."

Daniel looked into Mingo's dark amused eyes. "You're getting' to know me too well, Mingo. I think I'll accept your offer though. I'd like to have a few days alone in the woods. Israel tends to chatter worse'n a squirrel on a chain."

Mingo laughed at Daniel's description of his son, remembering the many times Yadkin had expressed frustration with Israel's tendency to ask unending questions. The two men ducked under the door and stood before Mingo's lodge watching Monlutha show Israel how to shoot his bow. As they watched Taladu joined them, his little body animated with excitement as he surveyed the light-haired visitor. The boys were standing a short distance away aiming at a square of cloth they'd tacked to one of Menewa's lodge poles. Both of Israel's shots went wide and the three boys scrambled to retrieve the arrows.

"He'll be safe with me Daniel. You know that."

Daniel turned to his friend. "I do know that. I should be back inside a week."

"No rush. I had no immediate plans that Israel will disrupt. Enjoy your time alone."

Daniel spoke a few words of farewell to Israel, who waved his hand carelessly and returned all his attention to Monlutha and the bow in the Cherokee boy's hands. Daniel lifted his hand in farewell to Mingo, turned and was quickly over the bridge and gone. Mingo created a target for the boys on a large sycamore at the edge of the forest, then sat down in the shade behind his lodge to watch as the little boys entertained themselves. The afternoon passed slowly and pleasantly into evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mingo placed the bowl of rabbit stew into Israel's hands. Together the two sat on the floor of Mingo's lodge, eating and conversing. Israel had twice been able to hit the target Mingo had made and his success bubbled from his throat. Mingo smiled indulgently and nodded at the appropriate times.

"I guess I'm near as good as Monlutha now, don't you Mingo? I bet I could go huntin' with him and Taladu and we'd ALL get us a deer or a bear. Can I, Mingo? Can I go?"

"I'm sorry Israel, my mind was wandering. What did you ask me?"

"Can I go huntin' tomorrow with Taladu and Monlutha. They invited me…..sorta," Israel amended.

Mingo looked with amusement into Israel's sparkling blue eyes. " 'Sorta?' You need to elucidate, Master Boone."

"Lucy dates what, Mingo?"

Mingo dropped his head to hide his broad grin, then answered the innocent question.

" 'Elucidate' son. That means tell me more about this hunting trip that Monlutha 'sorta' invited you to make."

"Well, sir, Monlutha said his daddy told him he could go huntin' this week with Taladu, and I figured we could go tomorrow. If'n that's alright with you, o' course." Israel's little face was carefully arranged to convey sincerity and respect. But Mingo saw the flash of manipulation beam from the little boy's bright eyes. He carefully swallowed the laugh that was threatening to explode from his lips and nodded.

"I see. This hunt would be just you three boys?"

Israel nodded, his excitement growing as he interpreted Mingo's question to be leaning in the affirmative.

Mingo stood and stretched. "Let's go see what Menewa knows about this hunt, and arrange it if he agrees. Is that good enough?"

Israel jumped up and pulled Mingo's arm. "Let's go right now! I need to get all ready if'n he says yes! C'mon, Mingo." Israel tugged on Mingo's arm and the man let himself be dragged out of his lodge to his uncle's. After a quick discussion in Cherokee, which left Israel shifting from foot to foot in impatience, Mingo nodded and rose. Beside his father Monlutha grinned at Israel. Understanding flashed in Israel's light eyes, and he made a small leap of exhilaration. Dancing beside Mingo's tall frame the little boy entered Mingo's lodge. Instantly the bottled words fizzed from the child's lips.

"I can go! I can go, right? Right, Mingo? I can go?"

Smiling indulgently, Mingo nodded. "Now, we'll make you ready to leave at first light. Taladu will bring a bag of jerky for you all, and there are ample streams flowing where you boys will be going. Monlutha will be in charge of leading you two to the place Menewa and I have agreed on for you boys to hunt. Understand me now Israel. Monlutha is the leader. He is most experienced of you three, as well as the oldest. You listen to him." Mingo leaned far over to look steadily into Israel's eyes. "Israel? You listen to me and obey me. I am serious. If I find that you did not do as Monlutha directed I will lose trust in you. Do you understand me, son?"

Israel looked into Mingo's dark serious eyes. His little freckled face mirrored the man's own serious expression. "I understand Mingo. I'll listen to Monlutha, I promise."

"It's for your safety, Israel. And for Monlutha's safety and Taladu's safety. A warrior must know when to listen to another. Tomorrow, you and Taladu and Monlutha will be Cherokee warriors." Mingo smiled and gripped the little boy's shoulder. "Now, climb up into the bed and go to sleep. Morning will come early."

Israel instantly did as Mingo directed, intending to show his friend that he knew how to obey. He curled on his side as Mingo spread a light trader blanket over him. Mingo stood several seconds looking down on the little pale face, smiling lovingly. Then he sat down in his willow chair, pulled a trader blanket over himself and fell easily into sleep.

The morning light awakened him only a few hours later. The day promised to be sunny and hot. Mingo stretched, then stood silently outside his lodge testing the weather. High clouds announced the approach of a storm front. The likelihood that it would hit before the boys returned was remote, so he turned back inside to waken Israel. The little boy popped out of the bed and pulled on his boots in one fluid motion. He leaped through the door before Mingo could restrain him.

"Israel! Stop. You must have a hearty breakfast or you will not be able to last the day. Come here, son." Mingo held the bear hide to Menewa's lodge aside and beckoned the little boy.

Once inside, Israel and Mingo breakfasted with Menewa's family. The two boys sat beside each other, their excitement evident in every line of their thin bodies. Mingo smiled to see the dark hair mingle with the blonde as the two shared whispered secrets. Just as the last bite slid down the boys' throats Taladu skipped into the lodge and sat beside them. His little face was bright with anticipation. Menewa and Mingo exchanged a fatherly look, then rose and escorted the boys out of the lodge.

Menewa spoke to Monlutha, and Unegakoga spoke to Taladu. Mingo leaned over his own charge and whispered, "Remember your promise Israel. You must do as Monlutha directs. No arguments."

"I remember Mingo. No arguments."

Just as the boys turned to gather their bows and arrows Pittapuhni crossed the open space between lodges with a bundle in his hands. The old medicine man's face wore an expression of fun as he extended the bag to the boys. Mingo' eyes sparkled as he turned to Menewa. The stern leader's eyes were sparkling also. The two men grinned at each other as the suddenly serious older man bent to the boys.

"You must keep this medicine bundle dry. It will protect you from all harm. But if you let it get wet, all manner of unexpected trials will torment you." The old medicine man solemnly whispered nonsense syllables as he passed the bag over the three little boys. Their wide eyes watched the careful movements, intent on the bundle. When Pittapuhni finished his chant he reverently handed the bag to Taladu. The small boy held the bundle as though it was a clutch of eggs. Israel and Monlutha couldn't take their eyes off the magic talisman. Above their heads the three adults smiled and nodded in amusement.

"Off you go, boys. Get your bows, arrows and pouches. The day is fairly started and the game is no doubt astir." Mingo urged the boys with his outstretched arms. The three disappeared into Menewa's lodge, then reappeared only seconds later with their equipment. They waved to the three men and trotted happily into the nearby forest. Mingo, Menewa and Pittapuhni grinned at each other and separated to begin their own day. At the extreme edge of the village Tafend also watched the three boys enter the forest. He secured his hatchet in his belt, took his own bow and arrows from his wife's lodge, settled his knife on his belt and stepped stealthily after the boys.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The early morning sunlight reached pinkly through the thick trees. Monlutha walked in a crouch, all his mind intent on the perfect hunter's posture. His arrow was nocked to his bowstring and his right hand held it tightly. Behind him stepped Israel, trying hard to copy every one of the older boy's actions. Taladu straggled behind, his hands full of the magic bundle. He walked upright and held the talisman carefully in front of his body. His bow was slung over his back and his quiver of arrows bounced against his little rump.

Suddenly Monlutha stopped and held his hand out to stop the others. Israel leaned over to whisper but the older boy placed his finger to his lips and Israel hushed. Taladu bumped into Israel's back and the pioneer boy glanced back in annoyance. Monlutha pointed ahead to a flock of feeding turkeys. The large birds were drifting to the west just out of arrow range.

Monlutha gestured for Israel to circle the flock. Taladu was sent the opposite way to corral the birds if they should run. Soundlessly Monlutha approached the game. Just then a puff of breeze blew from east to west, carrying their scent to the wary birds. With squawks of alarm the entire flock took to the trees. With a grunt of aggravation Monlutha lowered his arrow. He whistled like a cardinal and Taladu soon stood by his side. The two boys waited several minutes for Israel. When he did not come, Monlutha and Taladu exchanged a look of uncertainty.

"Where did he go?" Taladu questioned his uncle.

"I sent him over there," Monlutha gestured to the right. "Did you see him through the trees?"

"No, Uncle. I thought he had come back to you."

The two Cherokee boys stared at each other for several seconds. Then Monlutha beckoned. "Come. We will track him. He cannot have gone far away from us."

Together the two Indian boys walked to where they had last seen Israel. His footprints were clear in the moist forest soil. He was walking westward, deeper into the forest. Side by side the two Cherokee boys followed.

After nearly an hour the two boys stopped for a drink from a little stream. Taladu carefully set the medicine bundle down far from the stream before bending for his drink. Monlutha raised his head and gazed into the trees, searching for any sign of Israel Boone.

"We should have caught him by now. He walks fast. Look, Taladu! He is tracking a deer. That must be why he has not stopped. Hurry, let's catch up!"

Monlutha jumped across the little stream. Taladu quickly grabbed the bundle and also leaped. But his legs were much shorter than his uncle's and he fell short of the opposite bank. Struggling to catch his balance, the boy dropped the bundle. Before he could stop it the bag rolled to the edge of the stream. Taladu reached down and batted it back up the bank as he fell backwards into the stream. The splash caused Monlutha to rush back to his nephew's side.

"Where's the bundle! Taladu, did you get it wet?"

The little boy shook his head. "I pushed it back before it touched the water. See, it lies there by your feet."

Monlutha bent, reached over the edge and grabbed the bundle. He stared at it in his hands. Taladu came dripping to stand beside him. Clearly the edge of the bag was wet. The two boys stared at each other uneasily.

"Pittipuhni said to keep it dry or we would have bad things happen. What do we do now, Monlutha?"

"It's not very wet. Maybe if we build a fire and dry it nothing bad will happen."

Taladu nodded in agreement and scurried for firewood. Monlutha cleared a small area and took out his flint and steel. Together the two boys built a small fire and took turns waving the bag over the small fire. Soon the edges were again dry and the boys scattered the fire. Then they shouldered their bows, Taladu carefully clutched the bag, and the two set off after Israel and the deer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Israel carefully placed his feet to avoid snapping an unseen twig. The little buck deer was feeding away from him, angling toward the northwest. Israel walked with his arrow at the ready, just as he had seen Monlutha do only a short time before. Suddenly the little buck raised his head, swiveled his ears and bounded quickly at right angles to Israel's path.

"Darn it!" Israel stamped his foot into the black Kentucky soil. Behind him he heard a soft laugh.

"A hunter must always watch behind himself as well as ahead, small one." Tafend walked toward Israel, his face wearing a broad smile. Israel's eyes opened wide as he recognized the warrior that had tried to chop down the Peace Tree only months before. His blue eyes quickly searched for Monlutha and Taladu. Realizing he was alone, Israel backed his body against a tall walnut and faced the Cherokee warrior.

When the man was only a few feet away he stopped and looked at the small blonde boy. Though he kept his face controlled, inside he was seething in anger as he remembered the Highlanders who had wounded him and his own failure to push them away. Day after day he had replayed his humiliation in his mind. Menewa had been very angry that he and several other young warriors had nearly started a war. They had made their chief look like a liar. Worse still, they had made Menewa look weak. Tafend gritted his teeth as he remembered Menewa's sharp words. The memories flooded into his mind, twisting his face into an expression of rage. Involuntarily Israel leaned back against the tree as he watched the man's face.

The three boys had made him look like an inept fool. The Macintosh boy was with his Highland kin, safe behind stout cabin walls. Monlutha was Menewa's son. This white boy was vulnerable and weak. A slight smile lifted Tafend's thin lips as he planned his revenge against Daniel Boone, Mingo and all the rest who had caused his humiliation.

With no plan other than the destruction of this hated child, Tafend reached for Israel's bow. He easily snapped it across his knee. Then he grasped Israel's arm, pulling the boy close. Leaning down, the man looked into the child's frightened eyes.

"A Cherokee warrior is not so easily frightened. You are no warrior. You are a weak white boy. Now without Monlutha to protect you I will see just how brave and strong you are. Come." Tafend stood and pulled Israel behind himself. With no further words the man bent on revenge and the small frightened boy pushed deep into the forest, heading north.

A mile behind them Monlutha and Taladu followed Israel's prints. When they came to the spot where Israel met Tafend the two boys puzzled out the tracks, then discussed what the footprints meant. Evidently someone had taken Israel. This someone wore moccasins. Israel's broken bow was an ominous sign. Monlutha thought a few moments, then turned to Taladu.

"Nephew, you must run back to Chota and get my father and Mingo. Tell them what you know. Hurry, Taladu. We cannot help Israel but they can. Run!

Pushing the medicine bag into Monlutha's hands, little Taladu streaked back the way they had come. Within seconds he was no longer visible to Menewa's son. Squaring his thin shoulders Monlutha tied the medicine bag to his belt, grasped his bow and arrow, and followed the tracks in the forest duff.

Taladu ran as long as possible, then stopped to breathe. After only minutes he was once again on his way. The town sentry saw him running toward the village and raised the alarm. Within seconds all the warriors in the village were rushing toward the running child. Mingo bent over the panting boy and asked short, simple questions that Taladu could answer with a nod.

"Are the other boys hurt?" A shake of the head. "Are they in danger?" A nod. "From a bear?" Another shake. "A man?" A rapid nod. "More than one man?" Taladu shook his head. Around him the warriors stood silently. Menewa knelt in front of his grandson and hugged the little boy tightly. Mingo had already gone to gather his weapons. Seconds later he was trotting toward the spot in the trees where Taladu had emerged.

"Mingo, wait! I too shall go." Menewa sent Wohali to his lodge for his weapons. Then together the two men raced toward the trees. Unegakoga gathered his son and led him to Tekawitha's lodge. There he was questioned further. The warriors talked among themselves and decided that Mingo and Menewa would be strong enough to overpower Tafend without any more help. They dispersed back to their normal summer activities.

In the forest Mingo and his uncle trotted easily mile after mile. The trail was clear in the soft soil. The forest told its story to the two experienced woodsmen. They could see where the boys split and where Taladu had fallen in the creek. They could see Israel's tracks and the spot where Tafend had caught him. Within another hour they found Monlutha. The boy had continued to track Israel. It was now late afternoon and the boy's energy was waning. The two men caught him as he sat resting nestled hidden between two large boulders.

Menewa silently grasped the boy's shoulder and pulled the child to himself. A quick hug, then the chief questioned his son. With his head lowered in shame, Monlutha explained how Israel had gotten separated. He raised his troubled eyes to his father.

"I was not wise, Father. I did not keep Israel close to me. I sent him to circle the turkeys. I did not warn him to wait for us. I did not tell him the signal. If he is hurt, I will be the one to blame. Mingo, I am sorry."

Mingo squeezed his cousin's shoulder. "Monlutha, you have done well to follow him. You did the right thing in sending Taladu back to Chota. Your father and I will find Israel. When we do, we will talk to all three of you boys. Go back to the village now, before the approaching storm catches you."

Monlutha looked up into his father's eyes. Menewa nodded his head in agreement. "Go, son. The storm will come soon. I need to know that you are safe so that I may keep my mind on Israel Boone." Menewa gave his son a gentle shove and the boy began to trot toward his home. The two men watched him fondly for several seconds, then turned and continued on their way down the trail of Israel and Tafend.

Above them the storm gathered, the clouds heavy with moisture. Thunder began to rumble through the forest. Without a glance Mingo and Menewa quickened their pace. They needed to find Israel before the rain washed out his trail.

Ahead of the two men Tafend pushed Israel toward the mouth of a cave. Unknown to the little boy, this particular cave held a dark secret. Inside its cavernous maw a deep pit plunged into the earth. Israel's body would never be found. Tafend's anger and humiliation would be assuaged. A self-satisfied smile lifted the strong warrior's lips.

Israel dragged his feet with fatigue and fear. The man jerked the boy by his arm and shook him. "Come! Pretending to faint will not save you. Be strong for once in your life. In your last moments, behave as a Cherokee warrior. Here, I will help you."

Tafend knelt and gathered a handful of dirt. He smeared the moist soil all over Israel's white, freckled face. When the boy's face was completely darkened with earth, Tafend licked his finger and streaked it through the dirt. His finger traced lines where the child's white skin shone through the soil.

Chuckling mirthlessly, the warrior pulled a feather from his own hair and attached it by a braid to the back of Israel's head. He tore the shirt from the child's body and smeared his white skin with heavy dark soil. Then he stood and looked down at the trembling child.

"Now you are ready for your warrior's test, little white boy. Here, inside this cave, we will see your bravery." Tafend again jerked Israel's arm and the boy stumbled to the cave mouth. But at sight of the looming darkness Israel braced his small feet and pulled against the man's grip.

"No!" Israel's high-pitched voice echoed off the limestone walls of the cave. A bright flash of light overhead produced an explosion and a booming rumble. The whole forest seemed to cower in the stillness that followed. Tafend looked up at the storm and laughed.

"What are you afraid of, white boy? The storm? The cave will protect us. Come."

Tafend's change of tactic had no effect on Israel. He continued to pull against the Cherokee. The man lost his temper and snatched Israel off his feet. He slung the child over his right shoulder and strode into the cave. Only ten feet inside the entrance the warrior stumbled as Mingo's whip lashed out and caught the warrior around the legs. Tafend dropped Israel and the boy hit the ground hard. Without his burden the warrior was able to maneuver. He spun with his knife in his hand. His quick slash caught Mingo's upper left arm and cut deeply.

But the force of Mingo's charge carried him into Tafend's body and the two fell to the cave floor. Instantly they rolled apart and stood, Mingo drawing his whip back for another strike. Menewa rushed to Israel's side and lifted the unconscious child out of the way.

As Tafend leaped forward the lash caught his knife hand. Mingo pulled and chopped down hard on the other warrior's hand. Tafend dropped the knife but continued with the forward motion. His body hit Mingo hard. Mingo ducked under the other man's arm. He butted Tafend's unprotected ribs. The force pushed the man backwards to the edge of the pit.

Tafend's arms wheeled in the air as he fought for balance. As the seconds passed Mingo sent the lash through the air, encircling the other man's waist. He pulled back with all his weight and Tafend fell to the ground. He struck his forehead against the cave floor and lay stunned on the moist earth. Panting, Mingo looked around for Israel. Menewa had carried the child to the mouth of the cave and sat holding his small limp body. His heart in his throat, Mingo approached his uncle on unsteady feet. Blood streamed down his left arm and dripped off his elbow.

Another thunderclap rocked the Kentucky hills. Mingo's hand softly caressed the blond head resting in the crook of Menewa's arm. Menewa raised his eyes to his nephew, their dark depths cloudy with worry. Mingo knelt beside the dearly loved child and lifted his limp little hand. His long fingers felt for the pulse. It was there, though weak and thready. Mingo bowed his head and released a long sigh.

Mingo then searched Israel's body for wounds. There was only a thin trickle of blood from the boy's nose and ears. Frowning, Mingo felt carefully through the thatch of hair. At the back near the left ear was a bloody wound.

Mingo looked into Menewa's eyes. Then he reached for Israel and cradled him close. Slowly he rose and went to sit with his back to the cave wall. Another thunderclap echoed inside the cave, making the men wince at the assault on their eardrums. Menewa walked to Tafend's side and bound his hands with the other man's belt. Then he pulled the dead weight to lean against the cave wall opposite Mingo. Rapidly the older man walked out into the forest to gather as much firewood as possible. He returned twice with large armloads before the lightning made it too dangerous to be outside. Flash after flash streaked across the sky and the thunder shook the ground.

Mingo continued to sit holding Israel as Menewa built a large fire. Soon the bright warmth lit the dark cave. Tafend suddenly opened his eyes and Menewa went to sit beside the disgraced warrior. Harsh, guttural words floated in the heavy air as the rain began to pour from the charcoal sky.

Israel moaned and shivered in Mingo's arms. "Tafend, I will take your shirt so the boy may have warmth. You took his, it is only right that he have yours." Menewa's voice was heavy with authority. He stood and slit the buckskin shirt from Tafend's frame. Carefully he wrapped the warm hide over Israel's dirt-encrusted body. Mingo's eyes flashed with fire as he stared at the young warrior sitting across the way.

"Why is Israel's body smeared with dirt, Tafend? What indignity were you forcing on this child?"

Tafend stared into Mingo's eyes, challenging. He refused to answer.

"What man takes revenge on a child? What Cherokee warrior makes war on a boy?"

"What Cherokee warrior takes the white man's side against his chosen people?" Tafend hurled the words across the narrow space.

Before Mingo could speak Menewa answered. "Twice you have caused harm to those I promised safety. Twice you have dishonored me. You will face the council upon our return, Tafend. Do not make your punishment greater by more errors."

Tafend's laugh bounced off the damp walls of the cave. His voice dripping with disdain, he turned his face to his chief. "Old man, your eyes are clouded by the years of your life." He looked directly at Mingo, his meaning plain. "Your ears are filled with sweet honey words. You can no longer hear the truth. Your time is finished. We who are strong will throw the white men from our land. And all who are their slaves." With one last look into Mingo's eyes, Tafend stood and began to run into the cave. Menewa leaped to his feet and followed, his knife drawn. Seconds later a long muffled scream seemed to come through the cave floor. Israel moaned and squirmed in Mingo's arms.

Menewa walked slowly back to Mingo's side. "It is finished, nephew. Tafend has fallen to his death. It was his choice." Mingo nodded his understanding and leaned his head back again the cave walls.

"Uncle, Israel is badly hurt. We must keep him warm. When the rain ends we need to return to Chota as quickly as possible."

Menewa's dark eyes bored into Mingo's. The sorrow reflected there tugged at Menewa's heart. He placed his hand on Mingo's shoulder. "You are not to blame. Tafend's hate is to blame. Perhaps I am to blame also, for not banishing him long ago. Always he was angry, always ready to kill. Sometimes there is nothing to be done with such a one." Menewa sighed heavily and also leaned back against the cave walls. He pulled Israel's legs across his lap and gently rubbed them. The rain poured down and the thunder rumbled as the two men keep their vigil over little Israel Boone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Israel slept through the entire journey back to Chota, cradled in Mingo's arms. He now lay unconscious in Mingo's bed, warmly covered with the soft deerskins. The dirt had been carefully washed away by Tekawitha and her step-mother Atsila. Now as the dawn broke Mingo leaned over his charge and touched the boy's forehead.

Israel stirred at the touch and opened his eyes. Mingo smiled lovingly into the blue depths. Israel frowned as he struggled to remember what had happened. He tried to sit. Mingo supported him, then reached out and held a cup of water to Israel's parched lips. The little boy drank several swallows and laid back in Mingo's bed.

"Mingo, my head hurts real bad. Did I fall out of a tree or somethin'?"

A shadow passed behind Mingo's eyes but he quickly smiled and answered. "No, you got separated from Monlutha and Taladu. You were tracking a yearling deer. Remember?"

The little boy frowned, then slightly shook his head. "No Mingo, I don't remember nothin' 'cept coming here with Pa. Where is he?"

"He'll be here soon. Why don't you just lie back and sleep a while longer? When you wake again I'll have a good meal waiting for you. How does that sound?"

"Alright Mingo. But you wake me when Ma comes with the pudding."

Mingo smiled and nodded, then pulled the deerskins up around the boy's throat. He hummed softly and stroked Israel's soft light hair. The boy's confusion troubled the tall Cherokee but he knew that nothing except time could heal Israel's memory. Time, good food and care. Mingo was determined to provide all three for the little boy who filled such a large part of his heart.

Two hours later Israel stirred on the willow bed and Mingo rose silently from his chair at the bedside. Once again he leaned over the child and took his cool white hand. "Israel? Israel, wake up son." Mingo's voice was soft and soothing.

Israel opened his blue eyes and focused them on the man at his side. He frowned. Then he pulled himself upright using Mingo's hand as support. He looked down in puzzlement at the huge green shirt he was wearing. It was the shirt his mother had made for Mingo. Where was his own hunting shirt? He raised his eyes to Mingo's, the question obvious in the sky blue orbs.

Mingo smiled. "You were hunting a deer with Monlutha and Taladu. Remember? Your shirt was torn. You were dirty when you arrived in Chota, so we washed you and put my shirt on you so you'd be warm to sleep." Mingo squeezed Israel's hand and continued to smile. "Are you ready to eat something now?"

Israel frowned again and canvassed his body. His stomach rumbled. Yes, he decided, he was hungry. His frown disappeared and he carefully nodded his head. "My head still hurts Mingo." He reached to feel of the wound on the back of his head but Mingo grabbed his hand and prevented the searching.

"Leave the bump alone, Israel. It's been cleaned and bandaged. We don't want to make it worse now do we?" Mingo turned from Israel and grasped the bowl he'd placed by his small fire to keep warm. He handed the bowl to Israel and stood watching the boy eat, alert to any signs of nausea.

As he ate Israel glanced at Mingo beside him. "Why is your arm bandaged, Mingo? How did you get hurt?"

"I let an opponent get too close to me with his knife. It is not serious." Mingo's bland face disclosed nothing about the confrontation in the cave.

After he finished the bowl of venison Israel asked to go outside and Mingo walked with him to the edge of the forest. The walk back to Mingo's lodge was a little shaky and Mingo had to support Israel with his arm around the boy's shoulders. Back in the lodge Israel gratefully crawled into Mingo's bed and lay down.

"Mingo, ever'thing is going around and around. I feel dizzy."

Mingo patted the boy's shoulder in comfort. "It will pass if you lay very still. Shall I read to you?"

Israel closed his eyes. "Yes."

Mingo searched through his stacks of books and came up with a worn volume in his hands. "I'd like to tell you about this book before I read. Would you like that, Israel?"

"Yes." Israel's lack of exuberance troubled the man, but though he frowned in worry his voice betrayed no trace of his inner turmoil.

"This is a very special book. My father left it to me before he went back to England when I was a boy. I would read it to my mother every evening. We would talk about the stories for hours. I am pleased to share it with you now, son."

"What's it called?" Israel asked sleepily.

"Le Morte d'Arthur. It was written by Sir Thomas Malory and published in 1485."

"Criminy, that's old!"

Mingo smiled at Israel's typical type of response. "Yes, it is. And that's another reason why it's so precious. Quality should be preserved Israel. Some truths man needs to hear over and over so he doesn't forget."

"Just men, Mingo? What about women?"

Mingo's smile broadened into a grin. "Women too, Israel. One of the central characters, in fact maybe THE central character in this tale, is a woman. Her name is Guinevere. Do you want to hear the stories?"

Israel opened his eyes and looked into Mingo's face. He smiled in return. "I sure do, Mingo. And make it kinda scary if you can. I like it when you make things scary."

Mingo patted Israel's shoulder again and promised to read all the scary parts. Settling into his chair, the tall Cherokee began the old story of Arthur, his queen, and his Knights of the Round Table. The morning passed very pleasantly for them both.

Chapter 6

When the evening came Israel was strong enough to get out of bed. His memory had fully returned and together Mingo and he reviewed the past three days. After the events were fully explored the two went to share the evening meal with Menewa's family. Monlutha grinned broadly when he saw Israel, then a shadow of guilt passed over his dark face at the memory of Israel's near disaster. Mingo saw the shadow and looked into his uncle's eyes. Menewa nodded slightly. Mingo nodded in return.

"Sit beside Monlutha, Israel, and I'll sit on the other side of you." Mingo crossed his long legs and sat down. Atsila passed around the bowls of rabbit stew and everyone began to eat. Minutes later the bear hide over the door lifted and Taladu entered nervously. Menewa silently patted the space at his left and the little boy sat down, his eyes on the floor of the lodge.

When everyone was finished Israel looked around the silent gathering and spoke up. "Why's ever'body so quiet? Is somethin' wrong?" He looked up into Mingo's firelit face for an answer. Mingo's eyes conveyed the message that indeed something was wrong and it was about to be addressed. Israel opened his mouth again but Mingo silently placed his fingers on Israel's lips. The little boy looked around the quiet gathering and sat completely still, waiting for his question to be answered.

Menewa's voice was soft but powerful as he began. "Boys, it is time to speak of the mistakes made during your hunt. Mistakes are forgiven if they are honest mistakes. Learn from them as the teachers that they are.

First, Monlutha, you made a mistake in sending Israel out of your sight. You realize this. Israel, you made a mistake in following the deer alone, for not checking to see that your companions were with you." Silently the two boys looked at the floor of Menewa's lodge. The seconds passed as the boys reviewed their actions in their minds.

"I made a mistake too, Grandfather. I dropped the medicine bundle, it got wet and that caused all the mistakes." Taladu's quivering admission made the two men exchange a look of amusement. Menewa's eyes twinkled as he replied.

"Taladu, it is always good to guard precious things. But Pittipuhni made a mistake when he gave that bag to you." The three boys looked at Menewa in surprise. "He forgot to place inside a special blue stone. He hurried too fast making the medicine for you. The bag had no power, so your dropping it caused nothing."

Mingo lowered his eyes to hide the sparkle and pressed his lips together to hide the smile. Menewa ended the session with a final warning. "Boys, your first duty is to those who trust you. You have all learned a valuable lesson. Monlutha, you learned how to face your mistakes and go forward. You sent Taladu to Chota and continued to follow Israel. Your decisions show leadership and willingness to face your own errors, and I am proud of you, my son." Monlutha's dark face beamed at his father's praise.

"Taladu, you learned to place trust in your own abilities as well as in those whom you follow. Your strength and bravery helped keep Israel safe. You honored your leader by your quick obedience. I am proud of you, my grandson." Taladu's little face also beamed at the heartfelt praise.

Beside Mingo Israel squirmed. He knew that his actions had been the cause of his own danger and injury. His actions had also endangered his companions. His blonde head was bowed and his eyes stared at his own feet. He dreaded hearing Menewa's words.

"Israel, you also have learned a lesson. You learned that being foolish has a price. Sometimes you pay that price alone, and sometimes others pay that price with you. Your own actions caused the danger that you faced. Learn from this error, and do not act so again." Menewa leaned over and grasped Israel's arm. "We are not angry. All of us here in Chota are very glad that you are safe. You are welcome to come back. Monlutha and Taladu have many more hours to spend with you."

Israel raised his blue eyes to Menewa's face. "I'm sorry, Menewa. I don't think. I reckon I have learned a lesson. Ma'll be right glad if I have. I make her worry somethin' fierce!"

He turned to Monlutha. "I'm sorry, Monlutha." Israel looked into Taladu's bright eyes. "I'm sorry Taladu." Taladu's face split into a wide grin. He waved his arm at Israel.

"Come to my lodge, Israel. I have a pet raccoon to show you." Taladu scrambled to his feet. Israel looked into Mingo's face. At his nod, Israel bounded after Taladu. Monlutha scurried right behind. Menewa and Mingo sat together laughing and remembering mistakes each had made and the resulting consequences. Soon the evening became night and the entire village quieted for the time of sleep.

Daniel arrived the next morning at mid-day. Israel was down at the river with the other boys, swimming. Mingo sat a hundred yards downstream fishing with his friends. As Daniel approached Mingo got to his feet and walked to meet him. They conversed for several minutes before Israel looked up and saw his father. He pulled himself out of the river and started to greet him. Then he noticed the serious look on Mingo's face and a rush of shame washed over him. He knew that his father was being told of the misadventure.

He saw his father grasp Mingo's arm and nod. His head lowered and his eyes on the ground, Israel walked slowly to his father's side. Daniel reached out and gripped his son's shoulder, pulling the boy into a warm hug.

"Mingo tells me you were a mite careless, Israel. So tell me son, what did you learn from this mistake of yours?"

"I learned that you have to pay attention all the time. That you make your friends worry about you and get in trouble because of you. And sometimes men can stay mad an awful long time!"

"Sounds like you did learn somethin' from your visit here to Chota. Did you have fun too?"

"I sure did. I fished and swam and shot arrows. Me and Monlutha and Taladu made a medicine bundle that Pittipuhni showed us. I slept on deerskins ever' night. Mingo showed me how to use his blowgun. Oh, and he read me a story ever' night all about knights and ladies and kings and a magician. They got into all kinds o' trouble, worse'n me Pa! They fought dragons and bad kings and had magic swords and somethin' called a 'grail'. There was lots o' funny words in that story, huh Mingo."

Mingo grinned and nodded. Together the three walked to Mingo's lodge. Israel dressed quickly as Mingo brought a quick meal for them all. Soon father and son set out for their own cabin. As Daniel and Israel Boone walked over the log bridge they turned and waved to Mingo, Monlutha, Menewa, Taladu and Tekawitha. Dressed in his new leather Cherokee vest, a new bow over his shoulder, Israel walked away from his visit a changed boy. From that day on he began to seriously listen to those whose experience would provide him the knowledge he needed to survive on the Kentucky frontier. And all who loved him breathed much easier at the change.


End file.
